Doctor Who: Shattered
by myheartbelongstoaboywithalimp
Summary: "He didn't do anything to stop it from happening. He just. . .let it. Her parents were murdered because of him. The Doctor." Anna Lee lost her parents in the battle of Canary Wharf, just as the Doctor lost Rose. Having coerced her into being his companion, the Doctor decides to show Anna the wonders of the universe but will Anna forgive and move on? Or will she hold onto her anger?


_**A/N:**_ _If you don't like the characters or plots, then don't read this story. Simple. Easy. Clear._

 _ **DISCLAIMER:**_ _I don't own Doctor Who, as much as I WOULD like to own such a stroke of genius. Sadly, I'm lacking in that department._

 _ **WORD COUNT: 1, 604**_

* * *

 _ **..**_

 _ **Shattered**_

 _ **..**_

* * *

He didn't do anything to stop it from happening.

He just. . .let it.

Her parents were murdered because of _him._

The Doctor.

She heard all these amazing facts about the Doctor; read all about him on the forums and his known _'regenerations'_ as he called them.

Such an amazing person, living for so many years, seeing so much history and revisiting the same piece of history, seeing it with different eyes each time.

Even she was enchanted by him, until Canary Wharf.

Her parents were murdered protecting her from the Daleks.

They screamed _'exterminate'_ while they decimated her parents right in front of her. Her father had fallen on top of her. She wanted to scream. She wanted to cry and rip the Daleks apart piece by alien metal piece, but she remained still as much as she could. Her father's body was still warm, devoid of life and her mother's hair brushed against her face, the soft locks tickling her cheek but she managed. She could feel her mother's hand by hers, as if she was trying to calm her.

Her last act was to comfort her daughter, even while facing death.

And now, she was here, her nails cracking against the marble headstone as she scratched at it. The gravestone read her parents names:

 _Sophia Georgia Lee_

 _1958 - 2005_

 _.._

 _Samuel Albert Lee_

 _1956 - 2005_

 _.._

 _Loving parents to daughter Anna._

 _In our hearts, we remember you._

 _On that fateful day, you were taken from us too soon._

 _But you live on forever in our hearts and our memories._

 _We love you._

 _Rest In Peace._

 _.._

Anna screamed silently in anguish, her fingers bleeding as she scratched and clawed at the gravestone, her forehead pressed against the cold marble, the only way she could be close to her parents now. She _hated_ him for it.

He did this.

It was he who found her, cradling her mother and father to her lap, crying and screaming for them to come back. He picked her up, away from them and held her to his chest and she desperately fought him, trying to push away from him, but he persisted, listening to her screams about her hate for him, her screams and yells that it was all his fault and he should take full responsibility. He pinned her arms to her chest so she'd stop punching him and he held her close, rocking her back and forth as she howled in agony at her breaking heart. Baring his own pain, to somehow deal with the loss of Rose as he held this poor, orphaned woman.

But by the end of Anna's screaming, the 26-year-old was grasping at him, pulling him closer as she sobbed uncontrollably and they sank to the ground, their knees pressed against the cold concrete and he rested one hand against her head and the other wrapped around her shoulders, trying to soothe the distraught orphan.

She disgusted herself for doing that, holding onto the murderer of her parents, no matter how indirect it was.

Anna lifted her head to look up at the gravestone and she pressed her palm flat on the stone, wiping her tears away and she pulled away, standing back from the grave when she felt _that_ presence. She could hear the swish of his tan overcoat but she didn't turn, she bent down once again and set the flowers down in the middle of the grave before stepping back.

She could hear the soft squelch of the wet grass under his sandy coloured converse as he stood two feet behind her. He didn't dare touch her. Anna wiped at the tears and his dark brown eyes caught sight of the broken nails, ravaged skin and the blood pouring from the wounds.

"You're hurt." His somber voice cut through her like glass.

"It's nothing." Her voice trembled with prominent emotion.

"Here," he said and took her hands, despite the soft protests and the tugs as he gently blew on them, the golden brilliant energy, his regeneration energy, his life force, he gave up some for her, just so she didn't have to feel anymore pain than she had to bear.

"Why do you do this? Why can't you just let me suffer through my own pain?" Anna asked, the tears making dozens of wet trails along her cheeks.

"Well," he started, "it's better to face a demon you know, than one you don't know how to handle."

"You think you're one of my demons?" Anna asked, tearing her eyes from her parent's dual grave to look at him. The Doctor could see that she was broken, aged before her time. In his eyes, she was still just a child. At 26, she still had a lot of living to do. He knew it was his fault.

"I can see it in your eyes, Anna Lee. I _am_ one of your demons." The Doctor said, his voice conveyed no hesitation nor doubt. He was speaking the truth and she knew it too.

Anna looked away. "Then why do you come back?" Her teeth clenched.

The Doctor lifted his hand and turned her face to his once again, looking deep into her eyes. "Because I can't bear the thought of leaving you all alone to bear this kind of weight. I'm not that sort of a man. I am responsible for the deaths of your mother and father, and many more who were caught in the crossfire. I know what it's like to feel the Earth shatter all around you, to lose the only family you ever knew and to have countless others murdered in front of you. I know what it's like to be alone, to have nowhere to go but forward and having no way, or means to do so. To have no guidance and having to rely on yourself for sanction, especially when you don't know how to even begin to help yourself is an almost impossible task if you don't confide in someone." Her eyes watered with the raw emotion in his voice. He knew exactly what she was feeling.

She jerked her head from his hand.

"Do you think you could be the person I can confide in?" Anna asked, without noticing, her hands had curled into fists at the mere mention.

"I know I can be that. You need to face me before you face the emptiness."

"But I already am facing it."

"Not yet," The Doctor whispered, his face broken, "you've only felt a glimpse of what's to come. You need to be prepared for everything."

"So, how am I going to face you? I'm doing that right now." Anna's eyebrows furrowed, confused.

"You're delaying the inevitable by wanting to leave and go home, I can see it in your eyes. That's why you're dancing around the subject and coming up with textbook answers to my questions." The Doctor said, pulling away and stepping back to look at her, his face hardening, his back straight, "so I've decided, you're coming to travel with me, as my companion."

"What?!" Anna was stunned, he had the gall to make up her own mind _for_ her. Who did he think he is? _"Who do you think you are?!"_ Anna roared, incensed with his arrogance as her hands flew from their rigid state by her sides and they scrunched the material of the lapels of his coat in her fists, her knuckles turning white from the exertion, but he was hardly surprised, and that infuriated her even more. "I'm not going anywhere with you. . you. . you. . _MURDERER!"_ Anna could hardly hold back her anger.

"Call me what you like, but I've already made up my mind." The Doctor gently conveyed.

"And you think you can just make up my mind for me?" Anna growled.

"Well, you wouldn't have allowed it otherwise. So, come on." The Doctor pried her fists from his jacket but his grip tightened when she went to pull away. "To the TARDIS."

"I'm not going anywhere with you! I am not going to be your companion!" Anna screamed, trying to hardest to get away but he surprisingly held his ground, he was incredibly strong for someone who looked like a twig. "You bloody git!" She roared.

"Say what you like, I've heard it all." The Doctor never looked back as they walked away from the graves of her parents.

" _DOCTOR!"_ Anna roared.

The soft petals of the roses fluttered against the headstone, the breeze warm.

It was a sunny day.

* * *

 _ **I hope you like this little thing I wrote. It's been saved on my laptop for ages and I kind of forgot about it until now.**_

 _ **It's full of angst and sadness, mostly. It's a different take on it all, because we don't see the repercussions of the Dalek invasion, so that's my take on Anna Lee's (my OC's) experience, where she lost her parents.**_

 _ **Let me know if you'd like me to continue this, just let me know with a review :) I love reviews, reviews are cool.**_

 _ **~Munsurieya**_


End file.
